


Simply Human

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark connects them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2008.

The windows of the Impala were still fogged up when Dean pulled his boxers and jeans back up to his waist without bothering to fasten them, and slid out of the car, offering Anna a hand to help her out as well. Of course, being Dean, he had to take advantage of the opportunity to admire her naked body, and once she was on her feet, he leaned toward her for another kiss. Indifferent to the possibility of Sam or Ruby finding them, which he would have considered extremely unlikely if he’d wasted a moment considering it, he braced a hand on either side of her on the car as if to cage her.

Anna had no intention of going anywhere, instead raising her hands to grasp Dean’s shoulders. One slid down to cover the scar on his upper arm again, and her eyes widened a second later when a larger hand covered hers. "Castiel," she gasped, wondering if he was here to kill her and how he had gotten back so quickly from where her spell had sent him.

"You have called me." He twisted his hand so that his fingers splayed between hers, pressing warm against Dean’s shoulder.

"What? I did no..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fixed on Castiel’s hand half covering hers, and her eyes widened. "You are connected to the mark? Oh, Castiel." Her tone was almost pitying, and Dean frowned, looking from one angel to the other.

"Someone want to let me in on what’s going on here?"

"You have called me, returned me from the far reaches where Anael had sent me," the angel responded, his voice rough, his hand tightening, pressing Anna’s against Dean’s arm.

"Anael?" Dean asked, trying to watch both of them at once.

"My name before I fell," Anna explained, most of her attention on Castiel. "It was not my intent to summon you, my old friend. I never imagined you would have put so much of yourself into Dean when you rescued him."

"It was... necessary." Castiel’s eyes closed, and he took a deep breath before opening them again. "I had not foreseen this consequence."

"You know what you have done cannot be undone. You are linked to him as long as he lives."

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel sighed, his jaw working before he answered. "In order to remove you from your circumstance it was necessary to infuse your soul with part of my being."

"In other words, he’s in you," Anna added wryly.

Dean gawked for a moment before chuckling wryly. "And I didn’t even get dinner and flowers first."

Castiel’s brow furrowed while Anna laughed quietly. "Well, look at me; I’m not usually up for giving free shows."

"You had a part in this; it was your touch on the mark that drew me back," the angel pointed out. "I feel... it is not just Dean that I feel."

Two pairs of startled eyes turned to Castiel, and it was anyone’s guess who was most surprised. "You feel _me_?" Anna asked, her blue eyes wide as she stared at Castiel.

"I felt both of you." Now it was Castiel’s turn to sound wry. "Human or not, you quickened the mark that bound us, and now you are snared as well."

"I’m tied to two angels?" Dean interjected. "One of whom plans to kill the other... Hey, if you’re bound too, does that mean you’d feel it if something happens to Anna?"

"Yes, but..."

"He has his duty," Anna said, cutting Castiel off and causing him to look away.

"No offense, but I don’t think much of your God."

"Yes, you have said this before." Through all the conversation, Castiel’s hand still stayed where it was, connecting the three of them.

"That’s because he sucks." Dean shivered when both angels flexed their fingers against his arm, and Anna raised her free hand to his cheek before she kissed him, the hardened tips of her bare breasts pressing against his chest.

Behind them, Castiel stiffened, his eyes taking on a wild look and the muscles in his throat working. "You cannot—I must not..."

Dean looked at him, his eyebrows rising. "Dude, you look like you’re going to pass out. So much for marble effigies," he added in a mutter.

"The marble is cracking," Anna said just as quietly.

"Looks like it’s cracking up."

"I would appreciate the two of you not speaking as if I cannot hear you," Castiel rasped.

Dean shrugged. "I said you look like you’re cracking up," he repeated in a much louder tone, so much so that Anna winced slightly.

"And I said that I heard you," Castiel snapped, his fingers flexing against the skin beneath them before his free hand darted out, caught Dean by the side of the neck, and pulled him forward for a teeth-clashing kiss.

Initially startled, Dean slowly relaxed, taking control of the kiss, first gentling and then deepening it, teaching Castiel how it was done while Anna watched them, her breathing growing heavier.

Castiel pulled back once the kiss gentled again, his breath rasping in his throat, the rise and fall of his chest causing his shirt to brush against Dean’s arm. His gaze lifted to meet Dean’s, then shifted to center on Anna, an unspoken question held there.

"Oh, Castiel, what have you done to yourself?" she whispered before she kissed him, pressing close, the sensation of his clothes against her naked body making her moan softly, the noise drawing a small noise from the back of his throat as he gripped both of them tightly.

After watching them for a moment, Dean reached for Castiel, pushing the ever-present trench coat from his shoulders so it hung from the wrist below the hand still pressed to the mark on Dean’s upper arm.

"How do you stand it?" Castiel gasped, finally dragging his hand away, letting his coat fall to the ground as he stared at the flesh that enclosed his essence almost as if expecting it to have changed for the contact with the two he was bound to.

"We enjoy it," Dean replied dryly. "And judging by the list Anna gave me earlier, so does she."

In response to Castiel’s curious look, Anna explained, "Emotions, chocolate, and sex."

"Together?"

"Mmm, in an ideal world, yes."

Dean snickered, and Castiel blinked as he looked from one to the other. "Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants," Dean observed, grinning, as he reached for the buttons on Castiel’s shirt.

"And a man," Anna commented, sounding amused.

"It gets things moving."

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he arched into the brush of Dean’s hand against his bare chest.

"See?" Anna said. "There are some significant advantages to a human body. And Dean’s very good at demonstrating them," she added with a tiny shiver of remembered pleasure.

"So are you," Dean assured her.

"You are both very confident—" Castiel’s voice trailed off into a soft moan, and Anna smiled.

"We have reason to be."

"And just think, you get to experience both of us. I’ll bet you never imagined being the filling in a sandwich," Dean said in a near purr as he flicked a thumb over one of Castiel’s nipples.

The angel’s blue eyes regained some of the focus they’d lost, and he frowned in confusion.

"You’ll understand soon," Anna promised, leaning in to kiss him again.

"And then you’ll understand a lot of things," Dean said, working a hand under the waist band of Castiel’s pants, and Castiel’s body bucked forward as he reached for them both, resting a hand on each of them to steady himself. Dean grinned at the reaction, then lowered his head to swipe his tongue over a hardened nipple.

Anna’s mouth curved in a sensual smile, and she leaned in to do the same on the other side of his chest, the twin sensations leaving the angel panting for breath.

"Mmm, I think I could get addicted to the taste of angels," Dean murmured, smiling across Castiel’s chest at Anna.

"Seems kind of sweet to me," she nodded, and Castiel drew in a gasping breath.

"Sweet?"

"Tasty," Dean agreed. "Both of you."

"I—would like to try."

"No one’s gonna stop you," Dean assured him even as Anna straightened up to kiss Castiel again, the angel taking a more active role this time while his hand skittered across Dean’s shoulder to move over his chest.

"Damn, that’s hot," Dean breathed, watching them, the sound of his voice drawing Castiel like a magnet, his mouth covering Dean’s, eating at it hungrily.

"Yeah, it really is," Anna agreed, pressing close to both of them for a moment before reaching for Castiel’s belt. Dean just moaned his enjoyment, his hands moving over Castiel’s back.

Anna’s hand brushed over Castiel’s bare flesh, and he shifted his hand to her chest as well, his fingers brushing over both Anna’s and Dean’s nipples, feeling them harden beneath his fingertips.

"Mmm, I see angels are fast learners too. Lucky me," Dean murmured in a brief break between kisses, his mouth moving over Castiel’s throat while his back arched, pressing into Cas’ touch.

"It seems I have good teachers," the angel in question rasped, his eyes going wide as Anna’s hand dipped inside his pants to stroke him.

"We’re inspired," Dean said, drawing back so he could watch Anna touching Castiel and the angel’s reaction.

"When I think of all the time we wasted," Anna murmured.

"But we are here now." Castiel’s voice held a faint hint of regret as his hand curved around her breast.

"Yes. And tomorrow can take care of itself. Tonight it’s just us, all three of us, and we’re going to enjoy each other," Anna said softly. "Tonight I want you both."

Dean let out a soft sound of pure lust, and Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion once again.

"Both..."

"I like the way you think," Dean told her, his hand moving to cover Castiel’s over Anna’s breast.

"How?"

Anna arched into their touch, her free hand stroking down Dean’s chest and dipping into his boxer briefs so that she held both of them in her grasp. Dean groaned, his hips thrusting forward.

"There are so many options, Cas. Both of us in Anna, one of us in her and the other fucking him, hands, mouths, we can do it all."

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he looked lost, his expression causing Anna to smile up at him. "He doesn’t understand, Dean. Time for a little angel in the middle?"

"Oh, that sounds _really_ good," Dean agreed, dropping to his knees and nuzzling Castiel at the same time Anna pulled her hand away and draped Castiel’s trench coat on the hood of the Impala before hopping up on it, her eyes never leaving the other two.

"Okay, we’re both overdressed," Dean decided, helping Castiel to undress before shedding the rest of his own clothes.

"That’s much better," Anna purred, looking them over appreciatively. She smiled at Castiel and crooked a finger, spreading her legs invitingly.

At Dean’s push, Castiel stumbled over to stand before her, his hands stroking up her thighs.

"Touch her," Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, pressed up against his back. "She wants you to. She wants your hands, your mouth, your body."

"Yesss..." Anna purred, taking one of his hands and placing it at her crotch, the wet heat of her flesh causing him to sway.

"Doesn’t she feel good?" Dean murmured, turning his head to nip at Castiel’s earlobe. "So hot and wet and tight, so ready for you. And when you’re in her, I’ll be in you."

Anna leaned back on the hood of the Impala, her move drawing Castiel forward until he was caught between them, his fingers pressing into her even as he felt Dean pressed against him from behind.

"You were one of my regrets, Castiel," Anna said softly, "before I forgot. I’m glad we have this opportunity tonight.

"As am I," he whispered, his free hand coming back to brush the mark on Dean’s shoulder as well, making Dean shudder and moan.

Anna chuckled wickedly and sat up, forcing Castiel’s fingers deeper inside her, to drag her tongue over Castiel’s hand and the mark, the angel tensing at the sensation and the way her body clenched around him, and his hips bucked spasmodically.

"It’s only going to get better," Dean promised, sliding to his knees and pressing Castiel’s cheeks apart with his thumbs.

A broken, needy sound was wrenched from the angel’s throat, and his hands moved to Anna’s hips as he pressed inside her.

"Oh yes," she gasped, rising to meet Castiel as Dean swiped his tongue over the tight muscle, the muscles in Castiel’s legs trembling as he fought to keep from moving and to remain upright. Anna curled her legs around his waist and drew him over her, Dean following so that he never lost contact.

Castiel pulled back, pressing Dean’s tongue deeper inside him, then pushed forward again, finding Anna’s mouth and swallowing her cries of pleasure. Dean continued fucking Cas with his tongue, loving the sounds the angel made as he learned what a human body was capable of.

"God, fuck him, Dean," Anna rasped, her eyes heavy-lidded as she moved against Castiel.

The angel pulled back, his eyes widening when Anna invoked the Lord’s name, then he was moaning out a half-heard plea as Dean slowly pushed into him, in turn driving him into Anna once again, the three of them joined, entwined.

"So fucking tight," Dean groaned, a hand flexing on Castiel’s hip as he stilled momentarily, buried deep inside Castiel. "So fucking good."

Anna moaned in response, her hand rising to cover the mark on Dean’s arm, and he jerked convulsively, crying out at the sensation.

Castiel’s eyes widened even further as what both Dean and Anna were feeling ripped through him, and he bucked between them, lost in an ever tightening spiral of emotion and pleasure.

They were all lost in the sensations, aware of nothing but the touch of flesh on flesh, the sounds of their bodies moving together and their cries, moans and whimpers of overwhelming pleasure, and the scent of each other. Release broke over them like a tempest, pleasure swamping their senses, leaving them shaken and gasping for breath, slowly losing the intimate connection when Anna’s hand dropped away from Dean’s shoulder.

"Wow," Dean finally whispered, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath while he lay draped over Castiel and Anna. His arms trembled where they were braced against the hood of the Impala as he attempted to support some of his weight to avoid crushing Anna.

"That about says it all," Anna breathed as she stretched out beneath them, a relaxed smile curving her lips.

Feeling Dean’s struggle, Castiel moved his hands to the Impala’s hood beside Dean’s, taking the man’s weight on his own back, loathe to lose the contact between the three of them, knowing that when it did, this respite from his duty would end as well.

Dean pressed a kiss to the back of Castiel’s shoulder, wishing they could just stay there forever. "This is how it _should_ be," he murmured, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts.

Castiel stiffened at the quiet words and closed his eyes, and Anna met Dean’s gaze over his shoulder. "He can’t change what he is," she sighed, reaching up to stroke the angel’s face.

"No. And I kind of like what he is," Dean admitted, running a hand over Castiel’s back in apology. "But tom... You know what, never mind." He shifted slightly to the side so that he was leaning on one hip against the car, with an arm still around Castiel to hold him close.

"I am sorry," Castiel whispered, only to be quieted by Anna’s kiss and by watching her kiss Dean.

"Not tonight," she said softly once Dean turned to kiss Castiel as well. "Tonight we have no regrets."

"Not regrets, not for this." He shifted as well, bracketing Anna between himself and Dean. "Only thanks."

Dean chuckled, his fingers tracing aimless patterns on Castiel’s skin. "No thanks necessary, Cas, we enjoyed it too."

"And that was an understatement," Anna added, stroking a hand through each of their hair.

"It was divine," Dean offered, grinning wickedly, making Anna laugh helplessly and Castiel shake his head.

"You will never change, which is a good thing."

"Sam and Bobby might disagree with that," Dean replied wryly, but he was still smiling.

"Right now, does what they think count?" Anna asked.

"Right now, nothing else matters. Tonight’s all ours." Dean suddenly looked around warily before glancing at Castiel. "Your partner’s not going to show up again, is he?"

"Not at this time."

"Thank God!" Dean exclaimed before realizing what he’d said and chuckling wryly. "Or rather, thank Anna."

Castiel’s mouth drew down into an unhappy line at that, but he didn’t try to correct Dean, and Anna petted his arm soothingly.

"He’s teasing."

"You should be used to me by now," Dean said, his fingertips still lightly stroking Castiel.

"I wonder if anyone ever is used to you."

Dean smirked faintly. "You can handle it."

"Of course he can." Anna stroked his cheek and smiled gently though their attentions seemed to distress Castiel somewhat.

"I know you’re an immortal being and all, but you really need to learn to live in the moment," Dean said after observing him for a short time.

Castiel drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the three of them mixed together, and nodded. "For this time."

"Yes, for this time."

"It’s all the time we have, so we should enjoy it," Anna said softly, a wistful expression in her eyes, and Castiel pressed his hand against her stomach near to Dean’s, closing his eyes to feel their connection.

Dean looked from one to the other and then caught their hands and drew them to the mark on his arm. Subtle tension eased from Castiel’s shoulders, and Anna sighed in pleasure between them.

"This is... good," Dean said, looking across Anna to meet Castiel’s eyes.

"It is, but it might be better if we moved somewhere we weren’t half draped over the hood of your car," Anna commented though she didn’t seem as if she was ready to push them off the Impala.

"Good point. And fortunately, my baby has plenty of room for three in the back seat... if they’re friendly."

"I think we’ve passed friendly," Castiel observed before slowly moving and standing.

"Exactly," Dean agreed. "So let’s move where it’s more comfortable."

He stood up, stretching, and then offered Anna a hand, and she stood as well, sliding an arm around each of their waists as Dean grabbed his and Cas’ clothes, tossing them into the front seat before they all climbed into the back.

"Definitely a good thing we’re friendly," Anna grinned.

"It makes things a lot more fun," Dean agreed, pulling her into his lap as he settled against Castiel’s side, all them pressed close together.

"You think you’re going to be up for more fun after the night we’ve had?" Anna asked.

"Probably not, but this is good too."

"Yes, it is." Castiel watched them both, his hand on Anna’s legs, his fingers stroking over Dean’s hand and her skin. Dean smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss Castiel’s shoulder while turning his hand to lace their fingers together.

"Very, very good," Anna murmured, laying her head on Dean’s shoulder, her hand covering theirs.

"I know I am." Dean smiled at her.

"And so modest."

"Those who can, brag; those who can’t, are modest."

Castiel’s brows drew together as he frowned. "That is not the quote as I have heard it."

"It’s the Winchester version."

Anna chuckled quietly and poked him with her free hand.

"Are you going to deny I have cause?" Dean challenged.

"Not in the least."

"Good answer. And the same goes for you, Cas. No one would have guessed you’d never done that before."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Waiting for mine here," Anna commented, and Dean laughed.

"You know you were incredible. Heavenly, in fact."

"And that was just bad."

"Aww, you’re gonna hurt my feelings."

"Then we’ll have to kiss them better."

"Any time you’d like," Dean replied instantly.

"You said your feelings were going to be hurt, not that they were hurt," Castiel observed.

"You could be proactive. Preventive medicine and all that."

"Then I suppose we’ll have to, right, Castiel?" Anna mused before both of them kissed Dean’s cheeks.

"Teases!" Dean exclaimed, pretending to pout before he lost his battle against his laughter, and first Anna, then Castiel pulled him in for real kisses.

"Much better," he said with satisfaction once he sat back, licking his lips.

"You’re just greedy," Anna chuckled.

"Damn right, look what it got me."

"Just be careful we aren’t too much for you."

Castiel listened to the humorous byplay, his head cocked to the side, taking in their emotions as well as the words, looking almost awestruck.

"I think you’re just right for me," Dean retorted, making Anna giggle.

"Does that make you Baby Bear?"

"Hey!" Dean looked insulted, but the green eyes were filled with tenderness.

"So much beyond my understanding," Castiel murmured.

"You’re not really missing much by not knowing ‘Goldilocks and the Three Bears,’" Dean said wryly. "I like our story better... although I wouldn’t mind a happily ever after."

"You never know, miracles can happen," Anna murmured as Castiel’s hands tightened on both of them.

"I guess we’d better all hope for one of those then." Dean slid down a little in the seat so that he could comfortably rest his head on Castiel’s shoulder, and the angel brushed his lips over Dean’s short hair.

"It is my wish also. You both should rest; tomorrow is... tomorrow."

Dean sighed faintly, nestling closer, with an arm around Anna’s waist and his hand resting on Castiel’s hip. "I wish we could stop time."

"We take what we’ve been given," Anna murmured. "It’s more than most have."

"Have I mentioned that I’m greedy?"

"I believe you have," Castiel murmured, stroking Dean’s hair and Anna’s leg.

"So then it shouldn’t surprise you that I want it all."

"Not at all," Anna said, sounding amused. "I suppose I should be sorry for dragging you into all this, but I’m glad you’re here, Dean."

He raised a hand to cup her cheek, lightly stroking the smooth skin with his thumb. "So am I."

The angel watched them until they slept, a slight smile curving his lips though his eyes were troubled. Once assured they wouldn’t waken, he pulled back through the door of the car, leaving Dean supported by the door and back seat and Anna by his arms. In a blink of an eye, he was fully clothed, and in another, he was gone, leaving the two humans to their sleep and dreams.

END


End file.
